This invention relates to a cross country ski binding and, in particular, to a releasable cross country ski binding that will enable the skier's boot to separate from the ski when the binding is overstressed from any direction.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,696, a greater attention is now being paid to the safety of cross country ski bindings. It has been the popular opinion that cross country skiing is a relatively safe sport. However, a number of studies have shown it to be a more hazardous activity than originally thought primarily because of the inability of most bindings to release in the event of a fall or the like. The typical touring ski binding involves a series of raised pins that are mounted on the ski and which are adapted to securely engage the boot of the skier. The binding is designed to permit the boot to be flexed while at the same time allowing the skier to impart a forward thrust to the ski to propel the ski over the snow along a desired track. However, this type of binding will not release the boot from the ski when it is overstressed, as for example, when the skier experiences a fall. Accordingly, serious injury can be done to the skier's leg.
In the noted patent, a binding is disclosed which permits the skier's boot to be released during the course of a lateral or "slow turning fall". Although this improved binding certainly goes a long way towards improving the safety of cross country skiing, it does not allow for boot release if the binding is overstressed in a direction other than laterally.